diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Band II Kap13-14
Gánndor und die Begegnung der der anderen Art oder auch "Ein Krieger sieht Rot" Im letzten Teil meiner Geschichte erzählte ich euch von unserer Suche nach einem zwergischen Forscher in der Sengenden Schlucht. Dieses Kapitel erzählt euch, was kurz danach in Sturmwind geschah. Der Titel soll lauten Gánndor und die Begegnung der anderen Art oder auch ein Krieger sieht Rot. Als wir Eisenschmiede erreichten, suchten wir den Mann, an den Dorius’ Brief adressiert war. Wir fanden Thorius Steinhüter in der Halle der Forscher. Er war erschüttert über den Tod seines Bruders und schickte uns fort. Er würde sich melden, sobald wir etwas für ihn tun könnten. Wir liessen den alten Zwerg alleine und machten uns auf den Weg zurück nach Sturmwind. Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen ich wieder mehr Zeit mit der Pferdezucht verbringen durfte. Während dieser Tage hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Über die vergangenen Ereignisse, über Floreanna und über meinen Verlust an die Erinnerungen der letzten fünf Monate. thumb|left|Sorta Eines Tages suchte ich die Ruhe der Kathedrale, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Vor der Kathedrale stand jedoch eine Person, die meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Eine recht grosse Frau jungen Alters und dennoch mit grauen Haaren. Auf der Schulter sass ein schwarzer Rabe, den sie ständig streichelte und auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte hatte sie eine Tätowierung in Form einer Schlange. Zu alledem trug sie noch das Wappen des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Sie begrüsste mich freundlich mit den Worten „Licht“ und ich antwortete etwas überrascht nur mit einem Nicken. Eine Rote, die mich begrüsste? Sie meinte ich sei wohl etwas unentschlossen, weil ich nicht gleich antwortete. Doch allem Anschein nach versuchte sie mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich bemerkte recht schnell einen Akzent in ihrer Sprache, was sie deutlich von den restlichen Sturmwindlern unterschied. Ich fragte sie, ob sie aus Lordaeron stamme, doch sie verneinte und antwortete, ihr Name sei Sorta und sie stamme aus dem südöstlichen Nordend, aus einem Dorf namens Njordfehervar. Ihr Volk lebte dort lange friedlich neben den Vrykul und den Drakkari Trollen vom Fischfang bis der Lichkönig seine untoten Armeen schickte. thumb| Als ihr Dorf während eines Angriffs dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde, floh sie und schloss sich den in der Nähe gelandeten Truppen des scharlachroten Ansturmes an. Seitdem diente sie einer Abteilung des Ansturms, der scharlachroten Kohorte, als einfache Priesterin. Der grösste Teil der Kohorte wäre jedoch in Herdweiler stationiert und treibe den Kampf gegen die restlichen Truppen der Geissel in Lordaeron voran. Es war eine sehr interessante Begegnung, musste sie doch in den Augen der Kreuzzügler anders wirken und wurde doch in deren Reihen aufgenommen. Ich wollte sie daher näher kennenlernen. Auch stimmte es mich sehr nachdenklich über meine Vergangenheit. Obwohl sie einer Institution diente, deren Ziele ich grundsätzlich nicht für gut heissen konnte, erzählte ich ihr – zumindest einen Teil – aus meiner Vergangenheit. Meine Flucht vor den Roten erwähnte ich nur sehr knapp und sagte ihr, die falschen Vermutungen gegen mich wären mittlerweile widerlegt. Woher sollte sie schon anderes wissen? Und vielleicht existierte meine Akte nach all den Geschehnissen tatsächlich dort nicht mehr. Ich entschloss mich daher zu einer Unterbrechung meiner eigentlichen Ziele und den Nachforschungen über den Aufenthalt der Roten in meiner alten Heimat: Lordaeron. Der Name klang immer noch tief beeindruckend in meinen Ohren. Zuviel verband mich noch mit diesem Ort. Floreanna wollte ich jedoch erst einmal über das Ganze im Dunkeln lassen, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Wie meine Forschungen endeten, das erfahrt Ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Gánndor und der Zwist der Hexen oder auch "Ein Krieger zwischen Licht und Schatten" Im letzten Kapitel sprach ich mit Euch über meine erste Begegnung mit Sorta, einer Frau geboren in Nordend, die dem Kreuzzug diente. In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr über den Kampf zwischen den beiden Hexen. Der Titel soll lauten: Gánndor und der Zwist der Hexen oder auch ein Krieger zwischen Licht und Schatten. Als ich Floreanna wiedersah, sprach ich mit ihr über meinen Plan die laufenden Untersuchungen zu unterbrechen, weil ich in Menethil benötigt wurde. Ich wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass ich eigentlich plante nach Herdweiler zu reisen, um die Aktivitäten des Kreuzzuges zu untersuchen. Ich fürchtete, sie könnte das nicht verstehen und würde aus Sorge mitkommen wollen. Es war zwar nur eine Notlüge, aber dennoch eine Lüge und ich fühlte mich dabei wirklich mies. thumb|left War es richtig sie anzulügen? Hätte ich ihr nicht offen sagen sollen, was mich bedrückt? Aber was, wenn ich sie damit nur unnötig der Gefahr aussetzen würde? Nein, das durfte ich nicht. Trotz meiner Aufregung merkte sie anscheinend nichts, denn sie stimmte merkwürdigerweise sofort zu und meinte, sie hätte noch einiges hier in Sturmwind zu erledigen, ich solle mir also ruhig Zeit lassen. Auf meiner Reise in den Norden lies mich der Gedanke jedoch nicht mehr los, dass auch sie mir etwas verschwieg. Warum hatte sie so schnell und ohne zu fragen eingewilligt? Und was hatte sie noch in Sturmwind zu erledigen, was sie mir nicht sofort sagen wollte? Doch dann traf ich unterwegs diese merkwürdige Frau, die Floreanna und ich in Sturmwind das erste mal trafen: Melaina. Sie war vollkommen anders, als beim ersten Zusammentreffen mit ihr. Höflich und zurückhaltend. Keine Spur vergangener Arroganz. Sie lud mich ein mit ihr zu speisen. Was während dessen geschah, weiss ich nicht mehr. Als nächstes erinnere ich mich jedoch daran, wie sie mir von Floreannas Betrug erzählte und dass sie von Akena wusste. Sie könne sie ins Leben zurückholen, doch dafür müsste ich mich zuerst ein für allemal von Floreanna lösen und dafür gäbe es nur einen Weg. So kam ich mit festem Willen, das Schwert von Melaina auf dem Rücken, zurück in die Stadt Sturmwind. Ich musste eine Gelegenheit finden, Floreanna aus der Stadt zu locken. Ich fand sie mit einem Soldaten in der Kathedrale. Als er den Helm abnahm, erkannte ich ihn: Reinhold Deinhard. Sofort begann ein Streitgespräch. Sie verleugneten die Macht Melainas, wie sie es mir zuvor prophezeite. Doch dann sagten sie etwas, was mich stutzen lies: Elizas Geist sei im „alten“ Körper Melainas gefangen gewesen. Der Körper sei jetzt jedoch beerdigt und Elizas Geist wieder frei. Ich erinnerte mich, während meinem Aufenthalt bei Melaina immer wieder den Namen Elizas wie im Wind gehört zu haben, als würde ihn mir ständig jemand in mein Ohr flüstern. Sollten sie die Wahrheit sprechen und Melaina die Lügnerin sein? thumb|Am Grab Ich wollte, dass sie ihre Worte beweisen sollen und Floreanna und dieser Reinhold gaben mir zu verstehen, ihnen zu folgen. Das Grab wäre ausserhalb der Stadt. Das war die Gelegenheit. Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagten…. Aber wenn sie logen, würde ich sie beide unbemerkt ausschalten können und Melaina würde mir Akena wiedergeben. Wir näherten uns dem Friedhof und meine Anspannung stieg. Als wir am Friedhof ankamen, wich meine Anspannung völliger Ruhe. Ich las die Tafel über dem Grab, welches mir Flori und dieser Reinhold zeigten. Und wieder hörte ich „Eliza“ wie vom Winde geweht. Sie sprachen die Wahrheit, das spürte ich jetzt. Wie sollte ich mich verhalten. Zutiefst erschüttert, nahm ich das Schwert Melainas und rammte es mit voller Wucht in den Boden am Grab. Ich entschuldigte mich für mein wirres Verhalten. Melaina hatte etwas mit mir getan, was ich nicht verstand, aber es war zu gefährlich, würde ich bei ihnen, meinen wahren Freunden, bleiben. thumb|left Wortlos wand ich mich ab. Wenn ich mich Melaina erneut stellen würde, brauchte ich Hilfe. Doch diese Hilfe birgt auch eine Gefahr, eine Gefahr, der ich Floreanna nicht aussetzen wollte: Seréna Saldean. Sie konnte mir im bevorstehenden Kampf sicher beistehen. Dann hörte ich meinen Namen. Floreanna rief nach mir. Sie wollte wissen, wohin ich gehen wollte. Ich erklärte ihr mein Vorhaben und meine Gründe. Zwar war sie in Sorge um mein Wohl, doch sie willigte ein. Was sollte sie auch anderes tun, mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich verabschiedete mich und machte mich auf die Suche nach ihr… sie war nie weit weg… ihre Nähe spürte ich fast immer… wie einen Schatten… ja… einen Schatten. Seréna Saldean ist eine Frau, deren wahres "Leben" kaum jemand kennt. Sie war bis vor 7 Jahren eine Magierin, geboren in Andorhal. Ihre gesamte Familie wurde von der Seuche getötet, während sie zu jener Zeit zur Ausbildung in Dalaran lebte. Als sie von dem Angriff auf Andorhal hörte und was aus ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden wurde, zerbrach sie innerlich daran. Sie verlies daher den Weg der Arkanmagie und wurde folglich aus Dalaran verbannt. Geschockt über den Verlust ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde kam es zur ersten Begegnung mit einem Totenbeschwörer vom Kult der Verdammten. Er spürte ihre Verzweiflung und nutze diese aus, um sie zur Nekromantie zu verführen. Er unterrichtete sie und so wurde sie schon bald zum Akolyten im Name des Kultes ernannt. Doch schaffte es diese Frau einen Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit zu erhalten und suchte eine Möglichkeit die Seuche mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Unter dem Kommando des Totenbeschwörers lernte sie viel über die Nekramantie und wurde so zu einer geschickten Attentäterin. Immer zwischen den Parteien meidet sie die grossen Städte der Menschen und die grossen Ansammlungen der Geissel. Ich lernte sie flüchtig bei meiner Flucht aus dem Kloster kennen. Sie war gerade im Kampf mit Anhängern des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Ihre Art zu kämpfen hatte ich jedoch nie zuvor gesehen und so hielt ich inne, um sie zu beobachten. Als der Kampf beendet war, griff ein Ghul die Frau an. Noch bevor ich eingreifen konnte, hatte diesen jedoch vernichtet. Als ein zweiter aus dem Gebüsch angriff, flog mein Schwert diesem entgegen und er ging regungslos zu Boden. Sie sprach verwirrte Worte zu mir und verschwand in einer „Wolke aus purem Schatten“. Wir begegneten uns noch einige male; immer no Moment grosser Not war plötzlich diese Frau da und stand mir bei, um nur kurz danach wieder im Schatten zu verschwinden. Sie schien sich mir in irgendeiner Weise schuldig zu fühlen und doch sprachen wir in all der Zeit kaum mehr als nötig. Sie wurde, wie ein Schatten, der mich fast ständig begleitete. Nachdem ich Seréna dieses mal traf, machte ich mich nochmals auf den Weg nach Sturmwind und sie wollte noch etwas besorgen. Am kommenden Tag würden wir uns auf dem Rabenholdt Anwesen treffen, um unseres weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ich wollte jedoch vorher nochmals mit Floreanna sprechen. Ich fühlte mich nicht gut, wegen den Geschehnissen am Friedhof. thumb| Ich fand sie am frühen Abend und wir machten einen Spaziergang zu einem abgeschiedenen Ort am Hafen. Der Abend war herrlich war und die frische Brise vom Meer lies einen all die Probleme fast vergessen. Seit einigen Wochen schrieb ich ein Gedicht für uns und heute wollte ich es ihr als Zeichen meiner Zuneigung vortragen. So fing ich an die folgenden Verse des Gedichtes mit dem Namen „Verloren“ vorzutragen: 300px|center thumb| Floreanna war tief gerührt, eine Träne kullerte ihre Wangen herab. Sie meinte, dass ihr noch niemand ein solches Geschenk gemacht hatte. Es waren wundervolle Momente, die uns gerade verbanden. Das Gedicht hatte uns noch näher zusammengebracht, als wir es ohnehin schon waren. thumb|left Wir spazierten entlang der Kanäle in Flori Stadt, wie sie immer zu sagen pflegte. Ja, es war wahrlich ihre Stadt. Als wir auf der Brücke vor der Burg der Stadt ankamen und die Ruhe genossen, fühlte ich etwas, was ich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. thumb| Ich ging vor Floreanna auf die Knie und bat sie meine Frau zu werden. Zwar wusste ich, dass sie in diesem Punkt ein gebranntes Kind war und mir war bisher die Heirat auch nie so wichtig vorgekommen, aber irgendwie war der Moment so stark, dass ich nicht anders konnte. Sie schaute mir in die Augen und meinte: Es sei vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, vor dem anstehenden Kampf gegen Melaina, aber ihre Antwort würde ich bereits kennen. Schon vor langer Zeit hätte sie mir ihr Herz geschenkt, was viel wichtiger sei, als jeder Ring an irgendeinem Finger. Da es jedoch mein Wunsch sei auch noch diesen Schritt zu gehen, würde sie mir gerne diesen Gefallen erfüllen, sobald diese Angelegenheit mit Melaina erledigt sei. Ich war überglücklich und hätte es am liebsten in die ganze Stadt hinausgeschrien. Es war ein Traum, der endlich wahr werden sollte und so beschlossen wir die Sache mit Melaina schnellstens voran zu treiben und suchten daher nach Reinhold. Wir fanden ihn in der Kathedrale, wo er uns sofort davon unterrichtete, dass Melaina von den Kirin Tor mitgenommen wurde und in Gewahrsam ist. Die Geschichte um sie endete somit schneller, als nur im entferntesten geahnt. thumb|left Anscheinend hatte sich jedoch Reinhold Hoffnungen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Flori gemacht und meinte, sie solle sich doch entscheiden. Ruhigen Wortes teilte sie ihm ihre Entscheidung mit und er verlies sichtlich erschüttert den Raum. In diesem Moment spürte ich, dass ich Floreanna die Wahrheit über meinen Plan nach Herdweiler zu reisen sagen musste. Nichts sollte mehr zwischen uns stehen. Sie akzeptierte meinen Entschulss, auch wenn sie mich nicht gehen lassen wollte. So kam mir die Idee, sie einfach doch mitzunehmen, aber Flori hatte zuviel noch in Sturmwind zu erledigen, unter anderem die Beerdigung Daiwalalas. Ich verstand dies und so verabschiedeten wir uns. Ich würde, wie geplant, mit Seréna nach Herdweiler vorreisen und Floreanna würde nachkommen, sobald sie alles hier erledigt hatte, in ihrer Stadt. thumb| Wie die Reise nach Herdweiler und die Geschichte zwischen Floreanna und mir weiter verlief, das erfahrt Ihr aus meinen Auszügen meines Tagebuches während dieser Reise.